My Precious Love
by Lucian96
Summary: Rene, a doll master wants to be free, and she also wants to let her doll Aiden be free from her. However her love for Aiden makes it impossible for her to let him go. Can the two doll masters Kagerou and Ageha and their dolls, Hien, Leo and Yuki help Rene from her struggle to be free from her role as a doll master or will Rene choose to stay as a doll master for her doll Aiden.
1. Chapter 1

**Doll Master**

Rene: Female, long layered light brown hair, bangs covering her right eye, crimson red eyes, wears a black and white lollita dress going down all the way her thighs, a black heels boots with straps reaching up just to her knees, wears a black cross earring on her left ear, a crimson earrings on her right ear, kind, helpful, athletic, sometimes quiet, a little sadistic, amazingly good at fighting.

**…**

**Rene's POV**

I heard that there was a doll maker somewhere in this town. I'm curious of what this person is. I wonder what the person's dolls looks like.

As I lay on this grassy field on top of a hill that overlooks the town a shadow has block the sunlight shining upon my face. Slowly opening my eyes I saw my doll, Aiden hovering on top of me, his hands placed on my sides, looking down on me with his usual kind, cheerful smile, his short light brown hair was swaying with the wind, his beautiful emerald eyes was sparkling with happiness. "Master, how was your nap?" He softly asked.

"Okay." I said as I stared right back at Aiden. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to look around the town." Aiden replied. "Now I'm tired from walking. May I sleep with you, Master?" He shyly asked.

"Hm, sure you can sleep with me." I smiled.

"Yay!" Aiden happily smiles and buries his face onto my chest, putting his weight on me. "This is the best pillow!"

"Just go to sleep before I hit you on the head." I began to softly stroke Aiden's hair.

"Sorry, I just like sleeping with you, Master." Aiden softly said.

"I know you do." I closed my eyes. "I'll wake you up later."

"Mm…" Aiden slightly nodded his head as he closes his eyes.

I stayed awake until Aiden fell asleep. I hummed a little tune to help him fall asleep. I would always hum a soft tune for Aiden whenever he goes to sleep. "…." Aiden is the only family I have; I don't want him to disappear from me. I don't what I'll do if he were to leave me.

I wrapped my arms around Aiden. "…sweet dreams my precious Aiden."

"Zzz…zzz…"

I know that one day that I will have to leave Aiden. So that's why I hope this doll maker can take care of Aiden when I'm gone. I don't want to give Aiden away but I want him to be free….why do I have to be a doll master? Why can't I just be a normal human? How long will I have to live? I asked this to myself many times but I can't seem to find the answers.

"….when will I be free too?" I mumble as I slowly open my eyes. The clear blue skies…it's beautiful.

What Rene didn't know was that Aiden was awake the entire time, listening to her sweet soft voice. He slightly opens his eyes as he shifts his head comfortably on Rene's chest. "…"

**…**

Aiden and I were standing on top of a roof top of a building that faces a school. Hmm…what an interesting school, it looks old in my eyes, I like it.

"Master, are you sure that it's okay for us to be standing here?" Aiden worriedly asked as he looked around. "We might get some attention."

"It's fine." I said as I continued to stare at the school building in front of me. "We'll leave as soon as the school bell rings, okay?" I turned my eyes towards Aiden and I smiled at him,

"Okay." Aiden nodded his head. "Whatever you wish master."

We stayed on the roof top for about ten minutes before the school bell rang. When the bell rang I saw students walking out of the school building. "…" I watched their expressions as they walk out of the school gate, some of them were smiling happily with their friends, some were playing around….they all look so happy walking beside their friends.

"Let's go, Aiden." I said.

"Yes master." Aiden said.

I jumped down from the roof top with ease with Aiden jumping down after me, landing safely on the ground.

"Where do you wish to go next master?" Aiden ask looking at me.

"We'll go to the doll shop. There's a really good doll maker in this town, I want to meet this person." I said.

"Okay." Aiden smiled.

I turn my heels around and was about to step forward when I felt another doll master nearby. "…" I stop and turn my body back towards the school. No…not just one but two doll master.

From the distance was a young brunette lady walking with a young man and in his hand was a doll that looks exactly like him. Both of them seem very close with each other, that young brunette is smiling happily.

"Hey, Kagerou are you doing anything tonight?" The young brunette asked.

"Why?" The young man looks at the young brunette walking beside him.

"Leo and Yuki are having a tea party tonight and they want you and Hien to join them."

"Hmph, again with their little tea party", Kagerou frowns a little. "Don't they ever get tired of having tea parties?"

"…" Those two…they're both doll master…just like me. I maneuvered my eyes to the right where two young men were standing beside the entrance of the school gate. The dark purple hair man with silver eyes is glaring at the young man who was walking beside the young brunette. The other one man who seems to look like a woman with silver hair and purple eyes was trying to calm his friend.

"Leo, please stop glaring at Kagerou." Yuki calmly said.

"Why are those two always walking together out of that school building every day?!", Leo frowned even more.

"Because Ageha and Kagerou are classmate, Leo."

"So?!"

Yuki sigh, "If you keep that attitude of yours Ageha will lose interest in you."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed. "No she won't! Ageha loves me!"

"Ageha loves me as well."

"Leo, Yuki!" The brunette I guess her name is Ageha happily runs to the two young men.

"How was school today, Ageha?" Yuki kindly asked as he gave Ageha a warm hug.

"It was good." Ageha replied, returning the hug back.

"Okay, let's go." Leo said interrupting the loving atmosphere. "We still need to prepare for the tea party with the dolls."

"Oh yes." Ageha said and she turns her head towards Kagerou. "Kagerou, do you want to join the tea party tonight?"

" Sorry I have some matters to take care tonight." Kagerou said, "Maybe next time."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, we need to go to some stores to buy the ingredients for the sweets were having tonight for the tea party." Leo said.

"…!" As Kagerou was listening to Leo he felt someone watching him and the others. From the corner of his eyes there he saw Rene standing beside Aiden her eyes fixed at Ageha. "…" Kagerou's eyes narrows.

"…hm." I noticed that the man name Kagerou was staring at me. I moved my eyes back to him and our eyes met in contact. He slightly jumped back when he saw me stare straight into his eyes. Was he frightened by my eyes? Hm, I have no intention of hurting him or them.

"(What the…her eyes…its crimson red. She looks like a human size doll…)." Kagerou thought. "(That man next to her must be her master…she looks dangerous)."

I can hear Kagerou's doll. I smiled as I gaze at the little doll Kagerou was holding in his hands. (It's nice to meet you too, Hien)."

"(Doll Master?)." Hien asked in his head.

"(Yes)." I responded back. "(My name is Rene Caelum. Let's see each other again soon, Hien)."

"(Yes, good bye…doll master)." Hien said.

I looked back at Kagerou before turning my heels around. "Let's go, Aiden." I said as I began to walk away.

"Okay." Aiden smiled and follows from behind.

"…" Kagerou watches Rene and Aiden leave but soon his attention as brought back by Ageha.

"Kagerou." Ageha said.

"Huh." Kagerou turns his head towards Ageha who was staring at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Ageha asked. "You look troubled?"

"No, I'm fine." Kagerou said and he turns his head back towards where Rene and Aiden left but when he did the two of them was already gone. "…"

"Okay let's go." Leo said.

"Okay." Ageha smiled. "See you tomorrow, Kagerou."

"…yeah." Kagerou said his eyes still fixed on the direction of where Rene and Aiden left.

**…**

The sun was already setting and the sky was painted beautifully in red, orange, and yellow. It's beautiful, especially when the stars are slowly appearing in the heavenly sky.

I stood in front of the entrance of the doll store. "So this is the place." I looked at the window, dolls displaced upfront for people to see. "This doll maker is good at making the body of the dolls…" I said quietly as I stared at the dolls.

"Can you hear their voice, master?" Aiden asked as he stared at the dolls with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

I pushed the door forward and stepped inside with Aiden beside me.

"Oh, welcome." A female voice said.

"…" So…she's the doll maker of this store. I looked at her as she made her way towards me carrying a doll in her arms. "Hello." I kindly smiled. "You must be the owner?"

"Ah, yes." Ageha nodded her head. "(She has interesting clothes. I don't see those kinds of clothes other than Leo's clothing)." She thought.

"You have a very interesting store." I said. "Did you make all these dolls here?"

"Ah, not all of them…" Ageha shyly said. "IS there anything I can help you with miss?"

"I'm just looking around." I smiled.

"Oh, okay. Please let me know if you need anything. I'll by the counter."

"I will."

I watched Aiden walk towards one of them animal dolls which is a cute white puppy siting on the shelf.

"You're adorable." Aiden smiled. "I bet you'll get taken by a really nice owner soon."

"(Oh thank you very much Mister!)." The puppy doll said.

"Hm." Aiden nodded his head.

Ageha was looking at the doll that Aiden was looking at. "(I'm glad that someone like that man likes you)."

"(Yes, thank you for making me, Master Ageha)." The puppy doll said.

"…" I watched the three of them. I can hear everything that the doll is saying to his master, even Aiden as well.

Then a loud voice is heard from the other room. "Ageha!" The door flew open and the man name Leo walks in holding a plate of chocolate cake. "Can I eat this right now?"

"No, that's for later!" Ageha said.

"I tried to tell him." Yuki walks in.

"…. (Aiden)", I moved my eyes towards Aiden.

Aiden straighten up and walks towards me. "Yes."

"Stay here with me, we're leaving soon."

"Yes master."

"Huh." Leo finally noticed Rene and Aiden standing by the doorway. "Oh, you have customers, Ageha."

"I already know that."

"…" Yuki looks at me and he blinks. "(Crimson eyes…)".

"We'll be leaving now." I said. "Thank you for allowing me to look at your dolls Miss Ageha." I bowed my head.

"Ah, yes." Ageha looks at me. "Please do come again."

"Yes." I said before turning my eyes towards Leo and Yuki. "You two are very interesting."

"Huh?" Leo looks at me in a weird way. "Interesting?"

"I don't often see dolls…turning into humans." I smiled and turned my heels around.

"!" All three's eyes widen in surprise.

"Aiden, let's go." I said.

"Yes master." Aiden follows me out the door.

"I do hope to see each other again Miss Ageha." I looked over my shoulder and gave one last smile.

The door closes and Leo finally opens his mouth to speak. "That person was a…doll master…"

"I didn't even sense that she was one." Ageha said.

"…" Yuki did not say a word as he stared at the door.

"Ah! I wanna ask her a question!" Leo suddenly runs to the door but when he got out Rene and Aiden were nowhere to be seen. "Ah…they're gone…"

"So it means that the young man standing beside her is her doll." Yuki finally spoke. "But it's not even night time yet and he was able to turn into his human form."

Another doll master has come to town, what kind of events will happen while Rene is here and with her doll, Aiden.

**…**

Lucian96: Hey! So this is my first time making a fan fiction of Shounen Dolls. I had planned on making this story a long time ago but I don't know why I stopped. Oh well. By the way if you want to know what Aiden looks like search Iwatobi swim club with the name of Makoto, Aiden looks exactly like Makoto except Aiden doesn't have a lazy eye. Anyway, I hope that you readers enjoyed this first chapter. There will be more chapters coming in the future. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter, it will really help me. :D


	2. Jester Doll

**Jester Doll**

**…**

Yuki looks at Leo who was spacing out. "Leo."

After Rene left the store Leo couldn't stop thinking about her and her doll Aiden. He wanted to see her again; he wanted to talk to her.

"…" no response came from Leo.

"Leo….LEO!" Yuki shouted.

"Huh!" Leo finally came to his senses. Turning his head towards Yuki he opens his mouth, "W-what?"

"What's wrong? You've been like that since that young lady left the store with her doll." Yuki said.

"…" Leo looked away from Yuki and he let out a heavy sighed. "Damn it…I want to see that person again."

"Why?"

"I want to ask her something really important." Leo replied. "From her look she looks like a really strong doll master. I'm not going to lie but she seems stronger than Ageha."

"…what are you planning to ask her if you see her again?"

"I want to know if there's a way for us to purify dolls again in our human form."

Yuki eyes slightly narrow, "You know that's impossible." He sadly said. 'We're humans now…were not dolls anymore. We can't purify any dolls, only Ageha can."

"That's the problem!" Leo shouted. "I can't stand letting Ageha purify dolls by herself. All we can do is stand and watch her and I feel useless…" Gripping his hands tightly Leo walks back to the room. "…I actually want to turn back into a doll just so I could help Ageha…" He said quietly before pushing the door open.

"…" Yuki looks down on the floor, "…you're not the only one…" He sighed.

…

Somewhere in town, Rene and Aiden are at a park sitting on the swings.

"Master", Aiden said softly as he swings back and forth on the swing.

"Yeah?" Rene turns her head to her right side towards Aiden.

"What do you think about that young doll master back at the store?"

"Hm…well she's interesting." Rene replied nonchalantly.

"That's it?"

"I guess." Rene shrugs her shoulders. "Why? Are you interested in her?"

"No." Aiden shook his head side to side, "I'm only interested in one person, master." He cheerfully smiled.

"Hm." Rene looked away and her eyes narrow, "I sense a doll nearby and it's not a happy one." Her voice was serious. "Let's go Aiden." She stood up from the swing.

"Yes." Aiden said following behind Rene, "Master after this are we gonna go to sleep cause I'm tired."

"We will." Rene said. "I already rented a room at a hotel."

"Yay!" Aiden happily said clapping his hands.

"(It looks like there's a doll master nearby as well)." Rene thought, "(I wonder if it's that young man)."

Not too long after that Rene and Aiden found the doll, it was a jester doll about two feet tall, red hair and red wine eyes, wearing a black and red checkered ripped up clothes, black strapped boots, its right eye was cracked as well as its face, its left arm is severely damaged.

"…" Rene stared boredly at the jester doll in front of her. "Sad…whoever did this to you should be punished…you look like a very handsome doll." She said, "Too bad you lost your sense…now I have to purify you."

"I hate you." The jester doll coldly said. "I hate you."

"…"

"Master", Aiden stepped forward, pulling Rene behind him. "Allow me to finish this doll."

"…not yet", Rene said. "I want to see this doll's past before purifying it."

"Huh?" Aiden turned his head over his shoulder with a confused look on his face, "But master this doll could hurt you if I don't purify it now, he already said that he hates you."

"How can he hate me when I haven't done anything to him yet?" Rene said her eyes still fixed at the jester doll.

"But-"Just when Aiden was about to speak another human like doll appeared out of nowhere, wearing a cloak.

"I didn't expect to see you here." A familiar voice said at the back of Rene.

"Ah." Rene turned her body around and saw Kagerou walking towards her. "So it was you."

"Who are you?" Kagerou asked.

"…" Rene just stared at Kagerou, "…"

"Fine, don't answer." Kagerou said before turning his head towards Hien who was standing in between the jester doll and Aiden. "Hien destroy that doll."

"!" Rene's eyes grew the moment she heard Kagerou's voice telling Hien to destroy the jester doll. Turning her body back to Hien and Aiden she shouted. "No!"

"!"Hien suddenly looks up at Rene. "Ah…"

"What?" Kagerou said, "What do you mean no?! I have to destroy that doll right now!" Stepping forward he reaches his hand out towards Rene but was stopped by Aiden gripping his wrist tightly.

"!" Kagerou glared at Aiden. "What are you doing?! Let go of my wrist!"

"I won't let you touch my master." Aiden dangerously said his eyes sharp and deadly.

"Master", Hien said looking back at Kagerou. "…"

"Hien, destroy that doll now before it's too late!" Kagerou shouted.

"I won't let you destroy that doll, Hien." Rene said narrowing her crimson eyes.

"Hey, why don't you just be quiet?!", Kagerou shouted at Rene, "You're not Hien's master!"

"Hm", Aiden said looking down on Kagerou, "It doesn't matter whether my master isn't your doll's master. Your doll will listen to my master no matter how much he resist."

"What?"

Rene steps forward to Hien. "…"

"…" Hien slowly steps back away from Rene who was getting closer to him.

"Hien, kneel." Rene said.

"!" Hien's eyes grew as his body slowly kneels down to the ground. "Ah….my…body…"

"Hien!" Kagerou tried to ran towards Hien but Aiden's grip on him was too strong.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, Hien but I can't let you destroy that doll." Rene said stepping forward.

"You're an idiot!" Kagerou shouted. "If I or Hien don't destroy that doll now it will lose its mind and everything it has left!"

"You're wrong." Aiden said.

Kagerou glares back at Aiden, "Let of my hand you fool!"

"No!"

"Kagerou!" A very familiar female voice shouted. All of them stopped and turned their heads towards the voice.

"…" Rene's eyes narrows when she saw Ageha running with Leo and Yuki beside her. "(Why do they have to be here?)", she thought before letting out a sigh.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here?!", Leo shouted running towards Kagerou and Aiden. "Ah. Hey you're that woman that came to the shop." He said looking straight at Rene who was ignoring him. "What are you?"

"You're an idiot." Kagerou said, "It's obvious that she's a doll master."

Leo frowned and glared at Kagerou, "I didn't ask you."

"…!" Rene sensed something from the back of her and when she turned her body around to the jester doll a dagger was flying straight to her.

"Master!" Aiden screams letting of Kagerou's hand he ran towards Rene hoping to make it on time to catch the deadly dagger.

However before Aiden could get to Rene she managed to catch the dagger in between her fingers without moving from her spot. "That's not really nice." She said nonchalantly spinning the dagger between her fingers. "I'm trying to help you here and you're trying to hurt me."

"I don't need your help!" The jester angrily shouted. "Go away! I hate you!"

"Do you really hate me?" Rene asked her crimson eyes fixed at the jester doll.

"Ah!" The jester flinch seeing Rene's crimson eyes staring right through him. "…Don't stare at me with those eyes!" The jester screamed loudly, "I hate you! I hate you!" Screaming the jester began throwing more daggers towards Rene as its face became more hideous.

"He lost it!" Kagerou shouted. "Damn it we're too late!"

"…" Rene easily dodges the daggers, her calm expression still on her face.

With the last dagger thrown towards Rene the jester doll immediately ran away.

"…" Rene watches the jester doll disappear from her sight. "He ran away." She said bending down to pick up one of the dagger.

"Master, are you okay?" Aiden asked walking beside Rene.

"He wouldn't have gotten away if you hadn't interfered Hien!" Kagerou angrily said. "Now look what you've done."

"Kagerou." Ageha said, "You don't have to get mad."

"…" Rene turns her body back to Kagerou, "You're job is to not destroy a doll, it's to purify them."

"That's actually Ageha's job." Leo said interrupting the conversation between Kagerou and Rene.

Yuki stepped forward and whispered to Leo, "Leo, I don't think you should've interrupted the two of them, it's not our business."

"It's our business too." Leo said. "And stop whispering, your voice is too loud."

"It's my job too but I don't do it all the time unlike Ageha." Kagerou said. "Hey, whatever you're doing to Hien you better stop doing it right now." He said turning his eyes back to Rene.

Rene snaps her fingers, "It was only for a short time that I controlled your doll so don't get mad." Turning her head to the side towards Hien she opened her mouth, "Forgive me Hien, I didn't wish to control your body."

"It's okay…" Hien shyly said as he stands up.

"Anyway, I have to go and find that doll." Rene said. "But before I do leave, I want to ask you a question." She turned her head towards Ageha. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagerou contacted me a few hours ago about a doll running around the town." Ageha replied.

"…were you hoping to purify the doll once you find it?"

"Yes." Ageha nodded her head.

"Well you don't have to purify the doll because I will be purifying the doll." Rene said.

"Hold on." Leo said.

"What?" Rene looks at Leo in front of her.

"I want to ask you a few questions."

"At a time like this?", Rene raises her eyebrows. "Fine, go ahead and ask your questions."

"How long have you've been a doll master?"

"A very long time", Rene replied.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Why do you want to know how long I've been a doll master young man?" Rene narrowed her eyes. "If that's not your main question then please ask now."

"Fine", Leo said. "Can you turn a human that was once a doll back to its doll body?"

"What?" Yuki and Ageha said in unison.

"Leo what are you saying?" Ageha said.

Placing his hand on his chest Leo spoke, "I was once a doll and now I'm human. I want to turn back into a doll."

"I know you and your other friend there are both dolls before." Rene said. "And to answer your question, yes I can turn you back into your doll body."

"Really?" Leo said a small smile appearing on his face. "Then can you-"

"But I don't wish to turn you back to your doll body, Leo." Rene said cutting off Leo.

"Ah."

"You're a human now so why do you want to go back into being a doll? Your life is better of being a human."

"I want to purify dolls again." Leo said.

"…in other words you want to help your master again." Rene said, "You feel useless to her now that you can't purify a doll. I can understand that. I will think about it but not tonight." Turning her heels around, she walks away with Aiden from the group.

"…" Hien looks at Rene before looking back at Kagerou. "…" Biting his lower lips he ran after Rene.

"Hien, where are you going?!", Kagerou exclaimed, surprised to see his own doll making its own decision.

"Oh, you want to come along as well?" Rene said looking at Hien to her side, "Okay then but after this you have to go back to your master, okay."

" Yes." Hien nodded his head.

"Aha! We should hang out sometimes." Aiden happily said. "You're a cool doll."

"Hm." Hien nodded his head once more, his face slightly flushed red from the compliment.

Rene turned her head back to Kageou and the others. "If you're worried about Hien you can come along."

"Of course I'm going even if you didn't tell me, Hien is my doll." Kagerou said walking up to the three.

"I guess we should go too." Ageha said looking at Yuki.

"Okay." Yuki said.

"…yeah." Leo said nodding his head before following the others.

**...**

Lucian96: "If you're wondering what the jester doll looks like search Alice in the country of heart and type the name Joker. The jester doll will be one of my OC in this story.


End file.
